


The Cursed Ones

by cityskyliinee



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats with super powers!, F/F, F/M, Mainly F/M with a bit of F/F, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityskyliinee/pseuds/cityskyliinee
Summary: They were the Cursed, the ones that Starclan despised, the ones that came from a place so evil that not even their warrior ancestors could see it. The Cursed should be killed. At least, that's what Stormpaw of Lightningclan was taught since she was a kit. Until, one day, a fateful encounter with a rouge by the lake will change the destiny of not only Stormpaw, but all four clans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction.net never works so this story will also be posted here now!
> 
> Also, before y'all freak out over unnatural eye colours, they do serve a (sort of) purpose to the story

Warrior code additions:

Do not be or assist a Cursed cat, if you know a Cursed cat or are a Cursed cat, then report to your clan leader immediately.

All Cursed cats are to either be killed or banished.

Anyone found assisting a Cursed cat will be banished.

If a Cursed is found to have a weak ability or can prove their loyalty to the clan rather than the Place of No Stars, then they may stay but will have to look after themselves.

Chapter 1:

Stormkit watched the beetle drag itself across the ground, it's black shell burning in the morning sun. The small creature scuttled along the boiling hot floor, making its way towards the shade. Stormkit flattened her grey tipped ears against her head, staring at the beetle through beady yellow eyes and crouched down onto her haunches. She crept forward, glaring at the beetle who had no idea she was there.

When she was hardly a few pawsteps away, she prepared to pounce on top of the beetle. She arched her back and unsheathed her tiny claws.

"What are you doing?"

Stormkit watched, devastated, as the beetle she had been hunting was crushed under a brown paw.

"Shadowkit!" She pouted, standing up straight, "I was hunting that!"

Her brother gave her an odd look, "you looked like a duck."

"That's how Flamepaw told me to do it," frowned Stormkit, "you're just annoyed because I'm going to be a better hunter than you."

"Sure you will," mewed Shadowkit, "but I can beat you in a fight anyday."

"No you can't," sniffed the grey she-kit.

Her brother glared at her, "watch me!"

He pounced on top of her, making her tumble into the camp wall. She let out a squeak of surprise but quickly got back to her paws and attempted to swipe at her littermate who had dodged around the back of her. He knocked her onto her back but she pushed at his stomach with her back paws, sending him sprawling. He got straight back up and knocked her back onto the ground. She wrestled with him, trying to push him off and, quickly, the two had turned into a mere blur.

"Hey!" Hissed a voice, "will you two be quiet out there?"

Stormkit managed to get push Shadowkit off of her and heaved herself back onto her paws.

"Sorry, Greylight," said the she-kit.

The newly kitted queen had poked her head at the entrance of the nursery, her face stern but blue eyes held amusement.

"I swear to Starclan," the she-cat shook her head, "you two fight more than any pair of kits i've ever known."

"You can't blame them," a tabby tom brushed cheeks with his mate, "they are Ivyheart's kits."

Shadowkit bounded to a halt beside Stormkit.

"Have you named your kits yet?" Asked the brown kit.

Greylight nodded, "do you want to see."

The two older kits leapt forward with excitement, heading towards the stuffy nursery.

At Greylight's stomach, three young kits were curled up and squeaking with small, pink mouths. Two of them had their eyes open whilst the last lay soundly next to his mother.

"This one's called Brightkit," the queen nudged a white and black she-kit.

Stormkit glanced at her, noticing that the left side of her face was completely black whilst the rest of her body was a just off-white colour. Her round blue eyes blinked up at Stormkit curiously, as if asking who she was with them.

"This one is Sandkit," Greylight touched a small, cream she-kit who blinked sleepily up at the two older kits. Her eyes were identical to that of her sister's, the same bright blue blinking up at them.

Finally, Stormkit blinked down at a small, brown shape lying in the moss. His chest heaving slowly and his tail gently flicking back and forth.

"And that's Brownkit," Greylight smiled lovingly down at her tom kit, "he's a little slower than his sisters but equally as strong!"

"I bet he will be," smiled Stormkit.

"What's going on in here," a new figure nosed her way into the den and glanced at the three kits in the nest, "oh, yeah, those."

"Now, now, Ivyheart." Greylight shook her head, "these two were as young as they were once."

"I can remember that, Greylight." Snapped the black she-cat, "I am their mother, of course!"

"They've grown up so much," Greylight looked at the two with soft eyes.

"And today they'll grow up even more," Ivyheart turned to her two kits, "Brackenstar has agreed to make the two of you apprentices, today."

"Really!" Stormkit leapt to her paws, "when?"

"At sun high."

"Good," Clawnose scoffed from the entrance in a gruff tone, "Lightningclan needs more warriors."

Shadowkit was grinning to himself, "I'll be the best warrior in Lightningclan, ever!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" Stormkit growled playfully at him, leaping on top of him and rolling out the nursery.

Shadowkit attempted to batter her with his paws but it was no use, she had pinned him to the floor and, for once, had won.

"Take that!" She gave her brother a satisfied smirk.

He glared back, "I let you win!"

"Sure," she said snarkily, getting off of him and standing up straight.

She already knew her brother was going to attempt to tackle her again so she swiveled round to face him but was cut off by a yowl.

"Brackenstar!" Yowled a big, golden tom, who stepped out of the clan's entrance.

The golden tabby tom stepped out of his den, glancing down at his warriors through amber eyes. Stormkit followed her leader's gaze to see three cats behind Lionpelt. One was Burntpelt, she recognised the red fur that was ruffled in random directions, and the other was Spottedclaw, whose black and white pelt looked equally as messy as each other's. Between them, they were dragging a small wiry tom who was desperately struggling against them.

"Is that Mouseeyes?" Shadowkit voiced what Stormkit was thinking, "what's up with him?"

Ivyheart appeared behind them, her green eyes round with excitement.

"There's only one explanation for this," their mother growled, "Mouseeyes must be a Cursed!"

The rest of the clan seemed to have thought the same that Ivyheart did and were now jeering at the mousy tom as he was dragged towards high rock. The clan was getting closer and closer together, keen to see what will happen. Stormkit blinked, horrified. Mouseeyes was a Cursed? How could he be? He looked far too skinny and weak to hurt anyone, Stormkit was surprised on how he even managed to get through training when he looked that ill.

"Lionpelt," Brackenstar said calmly and the clan instantly silenced, "I thought I sent you on a patrol to track that dog scent."

"We found the dog," the large, golden tom snarled, "and we fought valiantly against it!"

Stormkit couldn't help but notice the over dramatic choice of his words.

"We had almost had it beaten," Lionpelt unsheathed his large claws, "when Mouseeyes just had to interrupt."

Brackenstar blinked, "I sent him on the patrol with you, how did he interrupt?"

Lionpelt sent a look of loathing at Mouseeyes and turned back to his leader.

"He spoke to the dog!" Snarled the tom, "he spoke to it and convinced it to fight harder! He is a Cursed and a traitor!"

Gasps rocked the clan before being replaced by yowls of anger, hatred and accusations at Mouseeyes who looked around in unsteady defiance.

"I'm telling you, Brackenstar!" Began the cursed, "we were losing against the dog, I was trying to tell it to go away."

"So you admit that you are a Cursed?" The golden brown leader glared down at his warrior.

"I was only trying to help!" Mouseeyes sounded as though he were sobbing, "I didn't mean any harm!"

"He is a Cursed!" Said one cat, "we can't trust him!"

"You should kill the traitor!" Snarled another.

Stormkit couldn't help but feel pity for the young warrior, his yellow eyes were round with fear as each of his clanmates turned against him, yelling threats of death and exile. But she couldn't, if Mouseeyes was a Cursed then she could not feel sympathy for him. Those who were Cursed were enemies of Starclan, there was no help for them. Instead, she raised her chin up a little and glared at Mouseeyes, teeth bared.

"Silence!" Yowled Brackenstar, the shouts died down in an instant. "Burntpelt, Spottedclaw," the leader turned to the other two warriors, "can you confirm this?"

The two warriors nodded.

"Then," the Lightningclan leader lifted his head, "I have no choice but to kill you for betrayal and for being a Cursed."

Mouseeyes' eyes went wide with fear, "No! Please! I was only trying to help!"

"You have done more harm than good," spat Brackenstar, "step forward, Gingerpool."

The ginger she-cat pushed her way through the crowd, glaring at Mouseeyes.

"You are this Cursed littermate, correct?" Brackenstar turned to the she-cat who nodded.

"I am, but I wish I weren't!" Gingerpool fixed her gaze on Brackenstar's, "I wish him dead!"

Stormkit froze, glancing at Shadowkit. If she were a Cursed, would her own brother turn against her? Would she turn against him? Stormkit shook the thoughts away from her head, neither her nor her brother would ever be a Cursed cat, Starclan wouldn't allow it.

Brackenstar nodded, pleased. "Then kill him."

Cheers arose from the clan instantly, all of them edging closer into circle around the littermates. Stormkit folded her ears, looking through the legs of the surrounding cats; Shadowkit did the same.

Gingerpool was glaring at her brother with hatred in her eyes, as if they hadn't been raised together since birth. Mouseeyes was shaking his head vigorously and looked as though he was trying to speak, but was so frightened that no words came out.

Stormkit wanted to look away as Gingerpool unsheathed her claws and padded towards Mouseeyes with a look of determination on her face. She went to turn away but spotted Ivyheart and suddenly realised she didn't want to disappoint their mother on the very first Cursed execution. It'd have to be something she'd have to get used to.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to the fight, wincing as Gingerpool leapt at her brother. Mouseeyes' skinniness did come in handy as he was pinned, he wriggled away from the ginger she-cat and got to his shaky paws, turning to face her. But the wiry tom was too slow as Gingerpool landed a heavy blow to his muzzle.

Stormkit flattened her ears at the noise of her clan mates cheered excitedly around her as Mouseeyes was sent stumbling backwards hitting his head with a large 'thump' against high rock. The grey kit heard a loud crack come from his head and watched as the tom fell to the floor, unconscious.

Gingerpool stepped forward, Stormkit noticed a slight glimmer of regret that almost instantly vanished. The ginger she-cat raised her paw and raked her claws across his neck, killing her own brother instantly.

The cheers grew louder as the clan watched Gingerpool lift her chin proudly. Burntpelt and Spottedclaw picked up the body and dragged it out of the way.

Brackenstar dropped down from high rock and touched his nose to Gingerpool's head.

"You have fought honourably today, Gingerpool." The leader acknowledged, "I believe it is time for you to train another in your loyalty."

The ginger she-cat's chest fur fluffed out in pride.

Stormkit glanced at Shadowkit who was looking straight back at her. Stormkit tried to tell what her brother was thinking from his glance and could see a flicker of fear, which was rare.

"Shadowkit," her brother stiffened at Brackenstar's voice, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw, may you stay loyal to Starclan and kill any Cursed cat."

Shadowkit seemed frozen to the spot.

"Gingerpool," the leader turned to his warrior, "you have fought honourably and proved your loyalty, you will mentor Shadowpaw." The new mentor and apprentice fixed eyes with each other, "I hope you pass on all your loyalty to Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw touched noses with Gingerpool but Stormkit noticed how his eyes kept flicking over to where Mouseeyes' body lay, hidden in the shadows of the far corner of the camp.

Stormkit quickly smoothed her ruffled pelt, it had fluffed up from being startled at the sudden fight in the clan, and looked up at her leader.

"Stormkit," began Brackenstar, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. May you slay and Cursed that you come across." Stormpaw swallowed a lump in her throat, "your mentor will be Lionpelt."

Anxiously, Stormpaw got to her paws and walked towards her new mentor.

"Lionpelt, you have proven yourself a loyal and courageous warrior, I hope you pass on all you know to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's yellow eyes flickered back to Ivyheart for a moment who was nodding approvingly. With confidence she hadn't felt before, she touched noses with her new mentor, though she had to stand on the tips of her paws just to reach his nose.

The clan began to chant their names loudly, but a few remained quiet, looking at the dead body of Mouseeyes. She scanned the crowd, wondering if any of the other warriors could possibly be Cursed.

Sighing, she turned back to her new mentor who was looking down at her. He was much taller and muscular than her, Stormpaw shuffled under his intense glare.

"Come on," he said, flicking his tail, "i'll show you the territory."

Stormpaw nodded, ready to follow the golden warrior out of camp before looking around for her brother. Shadowpaw was sitting beside Gingerpool, who was still getting complimented on her fighting skills, but his eyes were focused in on Mouseeyes' body.

Stormpaw wondered what he was thinking but had no time to ask as she followed her mentor out of the camp and into her territory.

Alliegances:

Lightningclan

Leader

Brackenstar- Golden tabby tom with wise, amber eyes

Deputy

Lakeheart- Silver grey she-cat with murky, blue eyes

Medicine cat

Fogfur- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Reddust- Large calico tom with grey eyes

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Flamescar- Ginger tom littered with scars with blue eyes

Lionpelt- big, golden tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Greynose- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Featherpool- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Clawnose- Large tabby brown tom with a large scar on his face

Spottedclaw- Black and white tom

Gingerpool- Large ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Stonepelt- Thick furred, grey tom

Blueheart- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Burnpelt- Burnt red coloured she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes

Apprentices

Patchpaw- White tom with grey patches and blue eyes

Breezepaw- Red and black tom with brown eyes

Flamepaw- Dark grey she-cat with black ears and orange eyes

Stormpaw- Silver grey she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine and yellow eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark brown tom with several darker markings and magenta eyes

Queens

Greylight- white and brown she-cat, mother of Brightkit, Sandkit and Brownkit

Ivyheart- Black and grey she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Stormkit and Shadowkit

Kits

Brightkit- Off-white she-kit with black markings and bright, blue eyes

Brownkit- Dark brown, tabby tom

Sandkit- Cream coloured she-kit with blue eyes

Elders

Yellowfur- Dark grey she-cat

Hollowheart- Tabby brown tom

Pineclan

Leader

Violetstar- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Duskpelt- Brown tom with even darker brown markings and blue eyes

Medicine cat

Marshyeyes- Murky brown tom

Heatherclan

Leader

Aspenstar- Brown and white tom with silver eyes

Deputy

Lilyfeather- Mousy brown she-cat with large claws

Medicine cat

Lightpool- Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainclan

Leader

Snowstar- White tom with blue eyes

Deputy

Stonefoot- Big grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat

Gooseflight- grey tom with blue eyes and black flecks

Cats Outside Clan

Ace- Nearly black tom with slightly lighter grey, tabby markings and odd, purple eyes

Amber- Grey she-cat with amber coloured eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormpaw meets a rogue and discovers something new

Chapter 2:

Stormpaw padded after Lionpelt, revelling in the warm sun that hit her back. It was the middle of green-leaf and the prey was running at its highest which meant it would be easier for her to catch her first bit of prey.

"They say that this lake used to belong to four other clans," said Lionpelt, trotting along.

"What happened to them?" Enquired Stormpaw curiously, surprised the elders had never told her this story before.

Lionpelt shrugged, "we don't know, but what we do know is that this lake and these territories had been left for newer four clans to build upon. Starclan has granted us this land which is why we must defend it."

"Defend it from who?" Asked Stormpaw, already knowing the answer.

"The Cursed, they want to invade our territory and steal its riches." Lionpelt told her, "and they won't stop until they're all dead."

"How do you know that?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, remembering Mouseeyes' dead body slumped in the shadows of the clearing, surely he wouldn't want to take over all the territories?

"Starclan told us."

"And what if Starclan is wrong?"

Lionpelt swiveled around to look at her, "Starclan cannot be wrong." He told her calmly, though she saw anger flash in his eyes, "they are our warrior ancestors and have knowledge moons beyond our own."

Stormpaw nodded submissively but glared at him behind his back.

"Now," her mentor stopped, "this is the sky oak."

Stormpaw looked up to see a large tree with many roots jutting out of the ground onto the grass around them and its thick branches, covered in pale green leaves, growing tightly together.

"This is where you will train in tree climbing skills and hunting."

Stormpaw sniffed a strange looking object on the ground, "what's this?" She asked, pawing the circular object.

Lionpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement, "that's an acorn."

"Can you eat it?"

"No, it's too hard."

Stormpaw stood back up straight, not wanting to distract herself anymore.

"Tomorrow you will begin your first ever solo hunting mission," Lionpelt prowled closer to the tree, "you'll start here at sunrise and finish here just after."

"Hunting mission?" Stormpaw asked nervously.

Lionpelt nodded, "if you do well enough then it will decide whether you can go to the gathering or not."

"Gathering?" She repeated to herself, "but I've never hunted before!"

"Sniff the air," instructed her mentor, "can you recognise anything?"

Stormpaw did as she was told and parted her teeth to drink in the scent of her surrounding area. At first, she struggled to recognise anything until she caught whiff of something.

"I think I can smell a mouse," she began, "it smells similar to the mouse on the fresh kill pile anyway."

"Tell me which way the wind is blowing," her mentor ordered her again.

Stormpaw though for a moment, "away from the Sky Oak which means the mouse can't scent me but I can scent it." She guessed.

"Correct," nodded Lionpelt, "now, watch me."

Lionpelt dropped to a crouch, keeping his body low to the ground with his tail sticking straight behind him. His hind legs were at a perfect position to creep forward but his pawsteps were light, as though he were brushing it across the ground rather than stepping. He crept towards the tree, keeping low with his eyes focused on something that Stormpaw couldn't see.

It made her jump when Lionpelt suddenly whipped his claw straightforward, hooking onto a small creature in the grass. He bit down on the mice's neck, killing it instantly. Stormpaw swallowed, reminded of how Gingerpool killed her own brother only that same morning. Lionpelt muttered a thanks to Starclan and turned back to his apprentice.

"Can you tell me what I did?"

"You kept your tail up so it wouldn't brush on the ground," though Stormpaw, "and stepped lightly so to not give away your position."

"Good, now you try."

Nodding nervously, Stormpaw crouched down, hoping she was doing it right.

"Lower your back a bit more and stick your tail straight back behind you so it's not disturbing the leaves." Lionpelt instructed as she obeyed. "Now, try and leap onto that acorn over there."

Doing as he said, Stormpaw crept forward, trying to keep her pawsteps as light as possible. She drew closer to the acorn, peering at it through the grass. Then, she leapt forwards hooked her claw onto it but landed slightly clumsily.

"Remember to use your tail for balance when landing and make sure you're quick with your jump, so it doesn't have time to run off. Let's try again."

After a few more attempts at the hunting crouch, Stormpaw felt as though her bones ached intensely but she had managed to basically perfect the hunting crouch and was pretty confident in herself.

Lionpelt seemed to think the same thing, as he decided to tour Stormpaw round the rest of the territory. She had found the lake's cool water to be quite nice in the warm air though she couldn't understand how Rainclan went swimming around in it all the time to hunt fish. She wasn't a big fan of the scent of Heatherclan or Pineclan but had found herself quite appealed to the large trees growing in the Pineclan territory for some weird reason.

Eventually, after the mentor and apprentice had toured the entire territory, it was nearly sunset and the two were heading back to camp. When they got back, she joined Shadowpaw who was glumly sitting in the corner.

"Hi," she bounded over to him, "how was your first day? What did you do?"

Shadowpaw looked up at his sister, "looked around, practiced hunting and that's it really."

Stormpaw blinked, "Lionpelt and I did that too and I thought it was fine. Why are you acting like such a grump."

Shadowpaw sighed, "Gingerpool, she's the most obnoxious mentor ever."

"How so?"

"She kept going on about how hard it would be for her to prove herself to the rest of the clan because her brother was Cursed." The dark brown tom snorted, "like I care!"

Stormpaw frowned "I can't blame you, she does look like an annoying furball."

Shadowpaw snorted half heartedly and grabbed a vole of the fresh kill pile, "wanna share?"

"Sure."

The two were munching down on the fresh kill when Stormpaw piped up again.

"Are you doing the solo hunting mission tomorrow?" She asked, tearing a chunk out of the vole.

"We both are," nodded Shadowpaw through a full mouth, "all day."

"I'll probably do terrible," sighed the she-cat, "it took me ages just to crouch right."

Shadowpaw gave her a swift, comforting, lick on the ear. "You'll do fine," he told her, "it's the middle of green-leaf, the prey basically runs into your paws."

"Yeah," scoffed Stormpaw, "everyone in the clan has eaten and there's still prey left on the pile."

The two finished up their vole and shared tongues for a bit before Ivyheart appeared.

"Get some sleep, you two." She ordered, "I'm sure the other three apprentices have some nests made for you."

Nodding at their mother, Shadowpaw and Stormpaw got to their paws and plodded over to the apprentices den. It was getting pretty dark out and only the dusk patrol was out of camp. When they entered the den, Patchpaw and Breezepaw were sleeping in their nests. Flamepaw was obviously still awake as she lifted her head as the two apprentices entered. She helpfully flickered her ear towards the back of the den where two, newly made nests sat empty.

Stormpaw settled down in one of the nests, finding that they weren't as comfortable as the nests in the nursery, but in the warm green-leaf nights, it didn't feel as though it mattered that much.

Just before she drifted off into sleep, she spotted the slumped over body of Mouseeyes, still lying dead in the corner of the camp.

…

"Wake up, Stormpaw." The voice of her brother drew her awake, "our mentors want us."

Stormpaw blinked open her yellow eyes sleepily, her light grey fur ruffled from an awkward night sleep. She stood up, stretching her back and letting out a long yawn. Beside her, Shadowpaw was sitting patiently for her whilst the other two apprentices in the den were still asleep apart from Flamepaw, who seemed to have gone missing.

As Stormpaw left the den, she saw the dawn patrol, with Flamepaw, preparing to leave. Lakeheart was sitting ontop of high ledge, watching over the clan with tired eyes. Gingerpool and Lionpelt were talking to one another, glancing up as the two apprentices drowsily padded over.

Shadowpaw's glare was fixed on Gingerpool, though Stormpaw couldn't see what the emotion was. She glanced over to the corner of the clearing, Mouseeyes was gone.

Lionpelt was looking down at them, "are you two ready?"

Shadowpaw and Stormpaw looked at one another before nodding in confirmation. They followed their mentors several pawsteps behind as they left camp and headed for the Sky Oak.

It was still slightly the dark, the sky was slightly red as the sunlight broke through the trees and warmed their backs.

The four cats reached the ancient oak tree and sat amongst its numerous roots.

"You have until sunset to catch as much prey as possible," Gingerpool began, "it doesn't matter if you don't catch much, you're only beginers."

'Good to know you believe in us,' Stormpaw wanted to say.

"Be back here by sunset and I'll report your progress to Brackenstar and he might allow you to go to the gathering." Lionpelt told them.

"Are you going to watching us?" Asked Stormpaw.

"I'm afraid we can't," Gingerpool sighed, "Rainclan has had a sudden increase in Curseds so all four clans have been asked to send out their best warriors to… deal with them." Gingerpool looked over the nearby lake, "as I killed a Cursed only the other day, I have been asked to go along with Lionpelt and some others. The rest will remain at camp guarding it, just in case."

The two apprentices nodded but Stormpaw noticed Shadowpaw dig his claws into the ground at Gingerpool's bragging. Stormpaw wondered if he felt bad for Mouseeyes; she didn't think that she felt bad for him, he was only a cursed after all, but being killed by your own litter mate would be horrible. The grey she-cat glanced down at her paws and then at Shadowpaw's claws that were still dug into the ground, could she kill him if he was Cursed?

"Your task begins, now!" Announced Lionpelt and the two warriors vanished back in the bracken, heading towards camp to join the battle patrol.

Swallowing a lump of anxiety, Stormpaw sent a nod of farewell to her brother and decided to head down in the direction of the lake whilst Shadowpaw favoured the Heatherclan border.

She paused in front of the water watching the sun's rays reflect in the ripples, creating a strangely pink tinted blue colour. She sniffed the air, quickly scenting for any prey. A mouse! She thought she also picked up another scent of cat, an unfamiliar one. She shrugged it off, thinking she had just imagined it.

She sniffed again, trying to pinpoint the mouse; It was rustling around near the lake. She double checked, she was downwind from the prey. Dropping to a crouch, she crept closer to the edge of the lake, spotting a rather fat mouse scratching at the ground.

She double checked her stance, her tail was sticking out straight behind her and she focused on keeping her paw steps as light as possible. Narrowing her eyes, she leapt forward, hooking her front claw on the mouse. It squeaked in surprise but Stormpaw quickly silenced it with a swift bite to the neck.

She backed away from the edge of the lake and did a little jump for joy. She had caught her first ever prey on her first try, Ivyheart would be proud of her. She wondered if Shadowpaw had got as much luck as her.

Swiftly burying her prey, she decided that the lake shore was a good place to stay to hunt for such a hot day, so she headed back down to search for me.

Only a little while later, Stormpaw sented a squirrel fiddling with an acorn near the water. It would be a big catch, she would definitely go to the gathering if she caught that!

Stormpaw crouched down, doing her best hunter's crouch that she could, she made her way nearer and nearer to her prey when something snapped.

"Fox-dung!" She cursed, sitting up as the squirrel darted away.

She suddenly realised how close she was the water, for a moment, she calmed herself down at the frustration of losing the squirrel.

"Hey!" Said a voice behind her.

Stormpaw jumped at the new voice so much that she fell into the lake.

Panic overcame her as she fell into the depths of the lake, shocked as the ice cold water overcame her. She flailed her paws around, looking for something to grasp onto. What had happened? Her mind was whirling. Everything around her was blurry as water stung her eyes. Her fur was dragging her down, how was it so deep?

Bubbles left her mouth as she tried to breathe, but how could she?

"Help!" She yelled but it only came out as bubbles leaving her mouth, "please!"

Stormpaw was running out of air and fast, she felt her panicked movements get slower. The water flowed around her and she felt herself drifting off.

Someone grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her upwards. Their movements were so swift, calm and controlled, Stormpaw could've sworn it was a Rainclan cat saving her.

Her head broke the surface of the lake and she took in a deep gulp of fresh air, the air hitting her suddenly. Whoever had grabbed her was dragging her across to shore and Stormpaw could've cried in relief when her paws hit land.

She collapsed on the shore for a bit, heaving in the air through her lungs, paws shaking.

She swiveled around to see who had saved her and was surprised to not see a Lightningclan cat.

"You made me jump!" She growled at him, "it's your fault I fell in!"

The tom shrugged, "I do have that effect on people."

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, this tom was unfamiliar. He looked older than her, but only by a few moons; he could be just around younger than Flamepaw and her littermates, and they were only a moon away from becoming warriors. He had dark grey fur that was basically black in its dripping wet state. He had lighter grey stripes running along his back and a few marking of the same shade on his face. His bushy tail was slicking back and forth in amusement as he gazed at Stormpaw through oddly coloured, violet eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked through narrowed eyes before getting frustrated, "what are you doing on Lightningclan territory."

"Lightningclan?" He said to himself, looking pleased, "I'm Ace, by the way."

"Are you a Kittypet?" She snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"I'm a rogue," he eyed her claws with disinterest, "and before you launch your really deadly attack on me, I would like to remind you that I'm the rogue that saved your life."

"I had it handled!" She glared at him.

He flicked an ear dismissively, "sure you did."

Fed up with the tom's attitude, Stormpaw leapt at him. She landed squarely on his shoulders, knocking him down into a pinned position.

He looked up at her through humored, purple eyes. Obviously not caught off guard by the attack at all.

"What are you doing on our territory?" She hissed at him.

Ace blinked, "just looking."

"Looking for what? Our prey?"

"No," he told her, "I was actually looking for your camp."

"Camp?" She was momentarily confused before getting frustrated again, "to do what? Launch an attack on a camp with all your other rogue friends?" She peered around, "where are they?"

"I'm alone," he assured, "I'm looking for your camp so I can join your clan."

Stormpaw paused, getting off of him, allowing Ace to stand up and shake himself off. She regarded him for a moment, join Lightningclan? It was a weird request but not a completely dismissable one. Rogues, loners and kittypets had joined the clan before. Lakeheart, the Lightningclan deputy, had been a loner…

In fact, she reckoned the clan would take him in. He was a strong looking tom and seemed well trained enough. All they would need to know were his motivations and he would be allowed. In fact, there would only be one reason why he wouldn't be let in…

"Are you Cursed?" She asked.

Ace blinked, "am I what?"

"Cursed," she rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, "you know, evil and want to take over the forest."

"No," he scoffed "but I do think I can offer… something."

"Like what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Ace grinned and placed a paw on the ground, the lone piece of strand in front of it suddenly lit up with an unnatural purple flame. It flickered for a few seconds before dying out.

Stormpaw's entire body froze as she felt anger overcome her.

"You are Cursed!" She spat angrily, "y-you!"

Ace didn't reply, but he kept looking at her paws for some reason.

"You lied to me!" She continued, "you're Cursed! You should be killed, you're a danger to us all! You're gonna overcome the entire forest! You're-"

"Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Ace, instead of looking shocked or angry, just looked amused.

Stormpaw glared at him, confused and angry.

He flicked his tail to her paws.

She followed the gesture and looked down at her paws.

Her blood went cold.

Her paws seemed to be glowing with a strange sort of light, she had to squint to see what it actually was.

Lightning! Her paws were flickering with tiny lightning bolts.

Stormpaw felt as though everything stop working at once.

She was Cursed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! Hahaha, sorry to end it like that but I can't have the chapter being too long. Anyway, have some fun facts:
> 
> Basically, a 'Cursed' cats eye colour usually relates to what their power.
> 
> Ace has purple fire because someone else has taken the normal fire.
> 
> Ace is the best character ever and I love him.
> 
> Also Gingerpool sucks and Shadowpaw is like… third best character? Or something like that.
> 
> Ace is also a massive flirt.
> 
> I could talk about Ace all day but I need to sleep!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review or something!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stormpaw and Ace bond over their similarities

"Oh Starclan!" Her chest heaved, "oh Starclan! Oh Starclan! Oh Starclan!" She felt her paws shaking, "I'm cursed! What do I do? I'm gonna die! Ivyheart is gonna kill me or Shadowpaw, Brackenstar will get Shadowpaw to kill me! No he wouldn't do that- would he? I don't know! I don't want to die, it isn't my fault I didn't want to be cursed!" The last part she yowled up at the sky, how could Starclan do this to her.

She paused for a moment to take a breath, stealing a glance at Ace who was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws, as if amused.

"How are you not freaking out over this?" She questioned, panic edging her voice, "I'm going to be killed by my clan!"

"Why?" Ace tipped his head to the side, "being a Powered makes stronger."

"A Powered?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, "Powered? I'm Cursed! My clan will kill me and I'll never go to Starclan."

He seemed to realise her panic and moved to sit closer to her, "explain to me, what's so bad about being pow- Cursed?"

"Everything," sighed Stormpaw, "They're cats cursed with powers from a place so dark that it doesn't have a name. And every Cursed who is born is tasked by them from birth to destroy all the clans. They've been growing in number recently; Rainclan has had an infestation."

"Kits tales," spat Ace, "I'm Powered and I know of no 'dark place' and I'm certainly not trying to destroy the clans."

"Then why are you trying to join Lightningclan?" Hissed the grey she-cat, trying to take us out from the inside?"

"Listen," he sighed, frustration finally edging into his tone, "you said that all Curseds are tasked from birth to destroy the clans, but you didn't know you were Cursed."

Stormpaw frowned, "well- maybe…"

"If you're so desperate to hide your power then maybe I can help."

"You'd be better off killing me," she muttered, eyes downcast.

Ace rolled his eyes, "look, if you don't want my help, fine. How about you hand yourself over to your clan and get yourself killed or try and hide it and ultimately fail and also get yourself killed. It's your choice."

Stormpaw looked at Ace, his eyes were glimmering in the bright sunlight and she suddenly felt very exposed as those purple orbs dug into her own, yellow ones. Muscles were rippling beneath his sleek, grey fur as he stared at her with a strange kind of sternness.

"You wouldn't… betray me, would you?" She dared to ask.

"Why would I do that?" He shook his head, "I'm a powered too, giving you away would only be leading myself to death too."

Stormpaw thought for a moment, "come back here tomorrow, at Sun-high, I'll've made my decision by then."

Ace nodded respectfully before blinking in surprise.

"I forgot!" He pushed something forward, "you were trying to catch this, right?"

Stormpaw glanced down to see the squirrel she had been stalking by the shore only a little moment earlier until Ace had distracted her. She found herself suddenly reminded of her soaking wet pelt from when she fell in the lake and…

"The hunting assignment!" She leapt back to all four paws, "Oh Starclan! I'm never gonna catch enough prey for the gathering at this rate."

She glanced at the squirrel, she didn't need the rogue to catch her prey for her! But then again, she did want to go to the gathering…

"Thanks," she took the fresh kill, "I need to go. Remember, tomorrow, sunhigh."

Ace nodded, the amused look back on his face, "will do."

She paused unsure of what to say in goodbye. She chose to just dip her head and wander back towards the trees.

"Wait!" Called Ace, "I never got your name!"

She turned back to him, "Stormpaw, my name is Stormpaw."

He grinned, "well, Stormpaw, it's great to meet you."

Stormpaw felt a strange feeling overcome her, "great to meet you too, Ace."

…

When Stormpaw had returned to Sky Oak, she had caught so much prey that her paws felt heavy and muscles ached. She had dug up all her prey and had dirt trapped beneath her paws as she waited patiently for her mentors to return. Shadowpaw was already back, lazing between the roots of the Sky oak, bathing in the light of the setting sun.

His prey looked to be buried in a pile in front of him, as though he'd been waiting a while.

"You smell weird," he remarked.

"Good to see you too," she responded dryly once she had dropped her prey to the floor.

"Did you meet a rogue or something?" He asked, "you smell like you've met some cat from another camp."

"I fell in the lake," she told him truthfully.

"How did you get out?" He looked impressed but doubt flickered in his magenta eyes, "can you swim?"

"It was the shallow part," she plonked down beside him and rested her head on her paws.

It was rare that she would keep something from her own brother, but Ace was still a dodgy subject to think about, let alone talk about.

"Still doesn't explain why you smell like rogue." Her brother snorted.

"Will you just drop it," snapped Stormpaw, "you're obviously just imagining things."

Shadowpaw glanced at his sister, looking as though he wanted to say something more but let out a long, heavy sigh and dropped the topic. Relieved, Stormpaw glanced around. The sun was beginning to set and their mentors hadn't returned yet, she wondered if they'd survived the battle with the cursed cats before realising that they were probably slaughtering them all. She knew that she was Cursed now and couldn't help but feel as though her own clanmates would spring on her at any moment, trying to kill her.

Something rustled in the bushes, she tensed and sprang to her paws. Shadowpaw gave her a confused look but also got to his paws when their mentors emerged from the trees, talking happily to each other.

"And that's when I struck the Cursed cat down," purred Gingerpool, "mouse-brained fool didn't even fight back."

It was beginning to make sense to Stormpaw, why the cursed ones didn't fight back, it was because they were innocent. Had her entire life been a lie? Ivyheart had taught her and her brother to never trust a Cursed, had she been wrong?

"They're all mouse-brains," Lionpelt rumbled, "they think that if they don't fight back, they'll think they're innocent and we'll let them go!"

He two let out a hearty laugh and paused in front of their apprentices.

"Good work today, you two." Nodded Gingerpool after a quick inspection of their work.

"Yes," agreed Lionpelt, "we'll talk to Brackenstar, he'll probably let you go to the gathering."

Shadowpaw and Stormpaw exchanged excited glances.

"Let's go back to camp," mewed Gingerpool, "it's getting late and I can imagine you're hungry."

The two apprentices nodded and followed their mentors back to camp, paws tired and bones aching.

They arrived back at camp to see what looked like a celebration at the defeat of the Curseds in Rainclan. Stormpaw, when she was a kit, might have joined in on these celebrations and the feast but simply grabbed a small mouse off the pile and found a quiet place to eat at the entrance to the apprentices den. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small, white kit stumbling out of the nursery and blinking open her bright blue eyes. It was Brightkit, Stormpaw hadn't seen her since before she became an apprentice. She seemed to be the first of her littermates out of the nursery, there was no sign of her siblings.

Stormpaw watched the young kit stumble around for a bit before realising how tired she was. She turned into her den, leaving her mouse half eaten, and settled down in her nest. Just before she drifted off into unconsciousness, she felt Shadowpaw settle beside her and her last thought before she went to sleep was why her brother hadn't her brother joined in on the celebrations like everyone else?

…

Stormpaw woke with a start, her breath shallow and quick. Her head was pounding like crazy and her stomach felt as though it were doing back flips.

"Bad dream," she muttered herself, pressing her ears against her head.

Something had obviously alarmed her in her dream, but she couldn't remember what… She smoothed down her ruffled grey fur and noticed she was alone in her den. She glimpsed outside it was past sunrise and nearing sun high.

"Fox-dung!" Cursed the she-cat when she remembered she was supposed to meet Ace.

She bolted out of the den only run smack into Lionpelt.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked as she straightened herself back up.

Stormpaw faltered before regaining herself. "Looking for you," she lied, "sorry if I got up a bit late."

"Shadowpaw said that you weren't feeling quite yourself," Lionpelt told her calmly, "I decided to let you sleep in for a bit longer."

"Thanks," she dipped her head, "can I go for a quick walk before we begin? I just need to stretch my legs."

"Of course, it's too hot to do anything at this time anyway, head back here after sun high."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Stormpaw grabbed a bite to eat before heading out of camp. Breaking into a trot, she walked in the shade of the trees towards the sky oak, breathing in the warm air. It was by far the hottest day of green-leaf so far and Stormpaw felt as though she were roasting under her grey pelt, even though she was in the shade.

She reached the sky oak at around sun high, heading past it and towards the lake. The blue water glimmered brightly in the high sun, reflecting into Stormpaw's yellow eyes. She squinted as the light hit her eyes, letting it adjust to the brightness.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Stormpaw nearly jumped out of her fur but managed to keep a grip on the ground this time.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She glared at Ace who simply shrugged in response.

"You made up your mind, then?" He asked, flicking one ear.

Stormpaw realised that, in how busy she was yesterday, she had completely forgotten to think about her choice on whether to take Ace to Brackenstar or not. She would have to make a quick, split second decision.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I've made up my mind."

Ace's whiskers twitched with amusement, "and that is?"

"I'll take you to Brackenstar," she blurted out before she even knew what she was saying, "but only if you promise to teach me how to control my powers, deal?"

"Deal." Nodded Ace.

"Okay," began Stormpaw, "okay! I'm gonna pretend I captured you or something and then you're gonna ask to join and then, if they ask, you hate all Cursed cats, got it?"

Ace glanced at her, "got it."

"That way, they don't get suspicious of either of us and we've only met today. How old are you?"

"Nine moons old, why?"

Stormpaw gave him a judging look, "you look older. But that means you'll be an apprentice, like me."

"Stormpaw!" A low but loud voice came from behind the Sky Oak.

She panicked. It was Lionpelt! She hurried and unsheathed her claws, to look as if she'd just been fighting.

"Lionpelt!" She yowled, hoping she sounded believable, "I need your help!"

Ace sighed but tried to look as peaceful and non threatening as possible.

"What is it?" The golden warrior emerged from the trees, looking shocked at the sight. "What's going on?"

Stormpaw sent a feigned glare of anger at Ace. "I found this rogue trespassing on our territory," she spat.

Lionpelt judged the younger tom who looked as calm as possible.

"Now, now, Stormpaw," her mentor said, "why don't you see if he has a reason to be here first. Go on," he dipped his head to Ace who nodded in thanks.

"My name's Ace," he told the golden warrior, "I wish to join your clan."

"Join?" Lionpelt seemed confused, "how do we know to trust you."

Ace blinked his violet eyes as innocently as possible, "you have no reason and I understand if you don't think you can trust me but…" a sudden sadness came over him, "my family were killed by cats with mysterious powers, I have nowhere else to go."

He was obviously lying, Stormpaw could just hear a strong over dramatic tone in his voice but Lionpelt seemed to be buying it.

"Mysterious powers?" Lionpelt seemed to nod to himself, "a Cursed."

"What's a Cursed?" Ace asked in fake confusion.

"A cat with strange powers," Lionpelt explained, "they're inherently evil and wish to destroy the clans!"

"Why would they want to do that?" Asked the tom uncertainly.

Lionpelt growled to himself, "it is the will of the dark place with no name, the place so filled with evil that it doesn't have a true name."

Ace unsheathed his claws, "well I hate all Curseds! They killed my family!"

The golden warrior seemed pleased, "follow me back to camp, I'm sure we can figure something out with Brackenstar."

Lionpelt turned tail and dived back into the forest. Ace glanced at Stormpaw, winked at her and followed her mentor into the undergrowth. She stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether she did the right thing to let him in but, then again, she reckoned it was inevitable. With one last glance at the shimmering lake water, she followed Ace and Lionpelt into the undergrowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short, it's mainly just filler… I'll try to have another one up by tomorrow because that's when Ivyheart's arc sorta begins…
> 
> Also I'm actually not supposed to be typing because I slammed a door on my finger (on accident) and apparently if I keep using it too much then I'll have to go to A&E but I think that's just my parents saying that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace joins Lightningclan and Stormpaw and Shadowpaw attend their very first gathering

"And that's why I want to join Lightningclan," finished Ace, flashing a small grin at the end.

Stormpaw flicked her tail back and forth impatiently as Ace finally finished his made up story to get into the clan. The dark grey tom was sitting beneath the high ledge, smiling cheekily up at Brackenstar who had his eyes narrowed his thought.

"I agree with you about the Curseds," nodded the leader, "they are plague to all the clans."

"So you think I can join?" Ace said eagerly, Stormpaw couldn't tell whether it was real or not.

Brackenstar nodded, "I don't see why not, we have taken in outsiders before…"

Ace relaxed a bit, smirking a bit. He turned to Stormpaw who shrugged, amused that Brackenstar seemed to fall for it so easily.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the clan had either already looked to see what the commotion was about or were out on patrols or training, but a few who hadn't emerged from their dens to see what was going on.

"Lightningclan," began Brackenstar, "today we have found a rogue who hates the Cursed almost as much as we do."

Ace puffed out his chest, Stormpaw shuffled anxiously and the rest of the clan murmured in approval. She did notice Flamepaw muttering something to Breezepaw who nodded in agreement and sent glares in Ace's direction.

"Ace, do you wish for your name to be changed?"

Ace shook his head, "I want to keep my name, at least until I become a warrior."

Brackenstar seemed satisfied, almost as if Ace had passed a test of some kind.

"The rogue has requested to keep his name. Ace, your mentor will be Lionpelt for one full moon, at least, until we can judge the kind of mentor that would suit you."

Ace dipped his head, touching noses with Lionpelt.

The clan chanted his name, albeit uncertainly. Stormpaw joined in, calling Ace's name loudly before glancing around for Shadowpaw, he obviously hadn't returned from his training with Gingerpool yet.

Lionpelt was beckoning her over, she trotted up to him to see that Ace was already beside him. The two were discussing something when she reached them.

"We're going to head down to the clearing," said her mentor, "we'll be practicing some battle moves for a bit, then you need to get back so you have enough time to rest for the gathering."

"So I can go?" She blinked up eagerly.

Lionpelt flicked his tail, "I have discussed it with Brackenstar and he has chosen both you and your brother to go. Now, come on."

The golden warrior headed towards the bramble tunnel, vanishing out of sight. Stormpaw padded after him, Ace close on her heels.

"You have a brother?" He asked off handedly.

Stormpaw nodded, "his name's Shadowpaw, he's great."

Ace flattened his ears, "i'm sure he is. What's this about a gathering?"

"It's where all four clans gather and talk, it's on the island on the lake…"

"On the lake? Do you have to swim over there?"

"No," Stormpaw shook her head, vaguely amused, "there's a fallen tree that leads to the island."

"Good," snorted the ex-rogue, "you're a terrible swimmer."

Stormpaw glared at him but didn't reply back as Lionpelt was giving the two a searching look, had he noticed the fact they seemed too close to only have known each other for less than a day? She hoped not, she was as cautious around her clanmates enough as it was.

The trio arrived in an empty mossy clearing and Lionpelt sat down around the edge, Ace did the same but Stormpaw fidgeted on all four paws.

"We'll just be going through the basics today," their mentor told them, "but first I want to see how far you are in practice." He glanced between the two, "attack each other."

"What?" Stormpaw's eyes widened in surprise, "but I haven't had any practice!"

"Seeing as much you fight with your brother, you must know something." Snorted Lionpelt.

She shuffled on her paws but didn't say anything else.

Ace shrugged at Lionpelt, obviously not fussed by the prospect. Stormpaw wondered if he knew how to fight or had ever been trained before. He had lied to Brackenstar to get in the clan but she wondered if he did have a family or if they really were dead.

The two of them got to their paws and headed to the center of the clearing, eyeing each other, Stormpaw with a nervous flicker in her eyes. Ace was glancing between her and his own paws, she pondered whether he was thinking about his powers. What about her own powers? What if it accidently came about during her fight? She hoped not.

"Claws sheathed," ordered Lionpelt, "and start."

Stormpaw leapt straight at Ace who rolled away to the side causing her to fall onto the moss. She was quick to get up, but not quick enough as a swipe to her paws caused her to fall again. This time, she kicked her paws backwards, connecting with Ace's shoulders. The newly made apprentice seemed to stumble back, allowing Stormpaw the chance to regain herself. Ace barreled towards her suddenly, she dodged but not far enough as Ace landed a blow to the side of her head. She whipped around, hitting her tail to his face, a move she'd pulled on Shadowpaw quite a few time when they were kits, and managed to temporarily daze him. Taking the opportunity, she tried to barrel into his side but found that his stance was too strong. Ace took the chance and placed his paws on her shoulder, pushing her to the floor and successfully pinning her.

Stormpaw glared up at him, hating seeing that victorious, smug but humorous look in his violet eyes.

"Good job, you two." Congratulated Lionpelt, "have you trained before, Ace?"

Ace shrugged, "I picked up a few moves here and there."

Stormpaw glanced at him and couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling the whole truth.

…

By the time the three were beginning to head back, sunset was beginning which meant Brackenstar would be announcing who was going to the gathering tonight. Stormpaw already knew that Shadowpaw and herself were going, but she was curious to see who else.

Her muscles ached after doing so much battle training against Ace but had successfully managed to pin him down towards the end of the session, even though he had beat her a dozen more times. Despite that, she was feeling pretty energised, as though she could run around the whole lake and still feel up to go to the gathering. She was practically bounding beside Ace who was trotting at a steady pace to keep up with her.

By the time the two apprentices and Lionpelt had reached the camp, everyone was gathered underneath high ledge, waiting for Brackenstar to make his announcement. Stormpaw quickly rushed over, taking a seat near the front, Ace sitting beside her.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight will be: Lionpelt, Gingerpool, Shadowpaw, Stormpaw, Spottedclaw, Burntpelt, Ivyheart, Flamepaw and Featherpool."

Ace looked vaguely interested but not fussed about not attending, he did only join the clan today after all.

The clan broke off into groups, excitedly chattering amongst themselves. Lionpelt padded up to them.

"Take some prey to the elders and then some for yourselves," he commanded, "then you best be heading off to your nests, especially you, Stormpaw, we don't want you to be too tired for the gathering tonight."

Stormpaw nodded, heading over to the fresh-kill pile with Ace behind and grabbed a large rabbit off the top, she figured it would be enough for the two elders to share.

She headed over to the den a peered inside.

"Is that you, Stormkit?" Came a hoarse voice.

"Now, now, Hollowheart," snorted Yellowfur, "it's Stormpaw now, remember?"

"Of course!" The old tom groaned, "i'm getting forgetful in my old age… and who's your friend, Breezepaw?"

"You're also growing blind, I suppose," sighed Yellowfur, "that's the rogue, the one that joined today."

"Ah yes," Hollowheart nodded, "what was the name…? Face, was it?"

"Ace," corrected the said tom, "we brought you some prey."

"And he had manners," gasped Yellowfur, as if it were surprising, "just leave it here and eat something yourself, I heard you're heading to the gathering tonight, Stormpaw."

The grey she-cat nodded, "my first time."

"Well I do hope you have a good time," smiled Yellowfur wistfully, "I can remember my first gathering as though it were yesterday… But that's a story for another time! Now, off you go, you two."

The two apprentices exchanged a look and dipped their heads in acknowledgment, heading back into the camp. Stormpaw grabbed a mouse of the fresh-kill pile whilst Ace got a vole. They sat themselves just outside the apprentice's den.

"So you have to feed the elders before yourself?" Asked Ace, taking a bite.

"Of course!" Nodded Stormpaw, as if it were obvious, "and the queens, and the kits."

As if on queue, Brightkit came tumbling out of the nursery, wrestling with Sandkit with Brownkit padding behind them, daydreaming. Greylight poked her head out the den, watching her kits closely, hoping they wouldn't get up to any mischief.

"How old are they?" Asked Ace, gesturing towards the kits with his tail.

"Hardly three days old," she told him, "Brightkit and Sandkit only opened their eyes yesterday, I think Brownkit was even later."

"And that queen over there is their mother?"

She nodded, "that's Greylight."

"What about your mother?"

"Her name's Ivyheart," Stormpaw pointed with a flick of her ear to the black she-cat who seemed to be ignoring Spottedclaw's attempt to engage in a conversation.

Ace narrowed his eyes, "she seems a bit grumpy."

"She usually is," shrugged the light grey apprentice.

"And who's that beside her? Your dad?"

"No, no, no!" Stormpaw shook her head and laughed, "that's her brother, Spottedclaw."

"And you are?" A new voice made the two apprentices jump.

They glanced up to see a brown tom looking down at them.

"I'm Ace," grinned the ex-rouge, "and you are."

Stormpaw sucked in a breath, "Ace, meet Shadowpaw, my brother."

The two toms seemed to glare at each other for a bit; Stormpaw noticed the hostility and suspicion in Shadowpaw's eyes, which was rare considering that her littermate never usually showed his emotions. Ace's eyes seemed to be challenging Shadowpaw, as if daring him to attack him. Stormpaw sighed loudly and finished of her mouse.

"Anyway, Shadowpaw," she began to pull her brother away, "we should probably get some some rest before the gathering."

"Yeah…" Shadowpaw sent one last judging glance at Ace before following his sister into the den.

…

"Get up, you two!" Stormpaw was shaken awake by the sound of Flamepaw hissing in her ear, "it's time to go to the gathering."

Stormpaw glanced around, beside her, her brother was stirring awake, his brown pelt twitching as he blinked open his magenta eyes sleepily. She also noticed that Ace had taken the nest on the other side of her but looked to be flat out asleep.

Drowsily getting to her paws, she followed Flamepaw outside the den and sat in the small group waiting at the camp entrance. She sat down next to Ivyheart who flicked her tail in acknowledgment.

"Lakeheart," Brackenstar beckoned over his deputy, "I need you to stay in camp, keep a watch out for any Curseds."

The silver deputy dipped her head and Brackenstar turned to the group.

"Come on," he said, flicking his tail as h lead them out through the brambles.

It was light, the moon hung in the night sky, not quite at its highest point just yet. Silverpelt dusted the clear sky, shining its bright light down onto the large oak trees of Lightningclan as they headed towards the island. The air was chilly, even for a green-leaf night, the cold nipped at Stormpaw's nose and she let out a shiver.

They walked beside the lake, the reflection of the starry night glimmering in the tides as the waves gently lapped the surroundings. In the distance, Stormpaw could just make out the fallen log leading over to the island.

"How big is the island?" Asked Stormpaw curiously.

"Quite big," informed Ivyheart, "the trees are bigger than any in Lightningclan territory."

She gasped, "even the ancient oak?"

"Even the ancient oak," confirmed her black pelted mother.

"What about the other clans?" Questioned the apprentice, "what are they like?"

"Well…" began Ivyheart, "Rainclan is the nicest, their leader, Snowstar, is a very peaceful and old tom but that makes him wise. Heatherclan is slightly more uptight… Aspenstar can start a boundary fight very easily but there generally alright."

"What about Pineclan?" Stormpaw realised her mother hadn't mentioned the clan that lived in the marshes yet.

"Pineclan is…" Her mother looked for the right word, "okay. There isn't really much to say about them. Violetstar can be a bit rude sometimes but she would never start anything unnecessary."

Stormpaw found herself wondering about why Ivyheart's fur bristled when she talked about Pineclan but decided against pushing the topic any further.

They arrived at the fallen tree, Brackenstar not hesitating to climb on and walk across. Ivyheart did the same, followed by the other warriors. Stormpaw was a bit more cautious, using her claws to dig into the bark, Shadowpaw doing the same. She gradually made her way across and felt prideful when she leapt down safely on the island.

Instantly, a strange smell hit her. It was a damp smell, like what she smelt like after falling in the lake, but was mixed in with a pungent stench of an unfamiliar prey. Getting a glimpse of the sleek coats of the cats gave her the answer, it must be Rainclan!

Lightningclan trotted down, splitting up and meeting up with cats from other clans. Stormpaw and Shadowpaw were careful to stick close to Ivyheart who greeted a she-cat.

"Greetings, Streamflow," her mother dipped her head, "how's the prey running?"

"Perfectly," purred the Rainclan cat, "Starclan has blessed us the green-leaf. And how about you."

"I can say the same."

Streamflow seemed to suddenly notice the two apprentices standing beside each other.

"And who are these?" She glanced down at them.

"I'm Shadowpaw," greeted Stormpaw's brother in a detached tone.

"And I'm Stormpaw," she said in a much friendlier tone.

"They're my kits," informed Ivyheart.

"Finally apprentices, heh?" Streamflow purred, "I remember when you were only an apprentice."

Ivyheart licked her chest fur, embarrassed but was saved the humiliation when a new scent wafted in. Stormpaw recognised this one from earlier, it was Pineclan. A large, tabby browned tom padded into the group.

Streamflow dipped her head in respect, "Duskpelt!"

Stormpaw noticed the way her mother's eyes narrowed, "Duskpelt." Her greeting was in a cooler tone that Streamflow's.

"Long time no see, Ivyheart." The tom greeted, "and are these your kits?"

He glanced down at Shadowpaw and Stormpaw through blue eyes, and seemed nod as if in approval. Stormpaw wasn't entirely sure of what to make of it.

"Yes," she said tersely.

"How old."

"They were made apprentices only the other day," Ivyheart seemed to be hurrying the conversation along, "how about you two go an discover the other clans for yourselves?"

The littermates nodded, confused, and they dipped into the the throng of cats. They spotted Flamepaw chatting with a group of apprentices and were about to head over when a yowl interrupted them. Four of the clan leaders were sitting upon the branches of a large tree, scanning the crowd below. The brother and sister sat down, waiting for them to begin.

Brackenstar flicked his ears towards a large, white tom who quickly got to his paws.

"Green-leaf has been kind to Rainclan this season," began the tom who Stormpaw figured to be Snowstar, "we have never seen the river so filled with prey! We have also named two new warriors after the battle with the Curseds yesterday, Littlelight and Icyfur!"

Two identical white she-cats puffed out their chest as their names were chanted.

"We would also like to thank the other clans for assisting us with the battle yesterday." Snowstar finished and stepped back.

Next, a brown and white tom stepped forward.

"Green-leaf has also been kind to Heatherclan," Aspenstar said, "the moors are plentiful. Also, Juniperheart has moved to the nursery expecting kits!"

There was some loud chants at this.

"That is all."

Next, Brackenstar stepped forward. "We have two new apprentices, Shadowpaw and Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw shrank back, embarrassed as her name was cheered. She noticed that Bracknestar didn't mention Ace, was he embarrassed who had he just simply forgotten about the tom?

"We have also killed a Cursed cat that dared to live among us. It was Gingerpool who executed him!"

The clans loudly cheered Gingerpool's name. Stormpaw noticed the way Shadowpaw's claws came sheathing and unsheathing into the soft soil at the mention of his mentor who was currently bragging to a group of Heatherclan cats.

"That is all."

Finally, Violetstar stepped up. "Pineclan has nothing to report."

Silence seemed to follow the brief statement, followed by shrugging and then the island was flooded with chattering once again. Shadowpaw glared up at Violetstar, Stormpaw wondered if there was a reason the clan leader was glaring back down at him.

Brackenstar called his clan together and Stormpaw joined in with her fellow Lightningclan cats. She sent one last look as Duskpelt who was keeping a steady gaze on Ivyheart who was glaring straight back at him.

But, for once, Stormpaw decided not to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which training begins and Pineclan is doing some dodgy stuff.

Stormpaw shot awake, her fur bristling in some sort of anger. She quickly groomed herself, flattening her pelt and shaking herself to sensibility. The grey she-cat sighed, flattening her ears to her head. Lately, she'd seemed to have had a lot more nightmares than usual, but she never seemed to remember her.

Glancing around, she noticed that the den was still pretty full, Shadowpaw was sleeping soundly beside her. Only Ace wasn't in the den, instead he was poking his head through the entrance, beckoning her outside.

She yawned, stretching her back, before getting to all four paws and padding up to ex-rogue. The air outside the den was as sleepy as it was on the inside. Only a few cats milled around the clearing, and none of them seemed to be talking. A few senior warriors were lolloping around in the shade of the high ledge whilst Brackenstar and Lakeheart were sharing a rabbit just outside of the den.

"The dawn patrol is gone," whispered Ace, "Lionpelt says we're not gonna train until this evening, it's too hot."

"So…?" Stormpaw blinked sleepily.

Ace rolled his violet eyes, "so," he dropped his voice to a quieter tone, "I can give you some training with your powers."

Powers? Stormpaw was temporarily alarmed before remembering what happened the other day, but her fur still stuck up at the mention of it. She had almost forgotten about finding out she was a Cursed and the same fear struck her again.

"Right… yeah." She let her shoulders drop.

Ace brushed against her fur, "come on!"

The dark grey tom padded through the brambles, disappearing with a flick of his tail. Frowning, Stormpaw sent one last glance at Brackenstar, who was watching her curiously, and vanished into the brambles after him.

She followed him through the forest, the heat making her struggle to keep up with Ace's quick pace. Even in the shade of the greeny leaves on the trees, the apprentice could feel the burning hot sun hit her pelt . She flattened her ears in annoyance and darted after her fellow apprentice.

Even though it had been quite a few days after the gathering, she hadn't really had the chance to talk to the ex-rogue, even with the two training with Lionpelt. He had proven himself to be a formidable fighter and hunter than Stormpaw, much to her displeasure. But, he did have more experience with age and living alone, maybe one day she'd be able to out hunt him.

"Here will be fine, I think." Ace gazed around.

They were in a small hollow, not too far away from the Pineclan border, which was covered in sand. It was hidden by a thick coat of trees and brambles, making it perfectly hidden from any prying eyes.

"Yeah," nodded Stormpaw, "I think so too."

Ace turned to her, "so, you've only just discovered your powers a few days ago, right?"

It was strange to hear a cat call what the clans usually call 'curses,' 'powers' instead.

"Yeah," she shifted on her paws, slightly nervous.

Ace glimpsed up at her, "you need to learn how to control it, and then maybe use it."

Stormpaw blinked, "why would I want to you my curse?"

He seemed to flinch at the word 'curse.'

"What if you're put in danger?" Ace pointed out, "what i the clan found out about your power? The only way you'd get out would be to use your powers."

"But I… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And hopefully you won't have to," he placed his paws on top of hers, "if you can control it, then you can live your entire life without the clan having to know."

"How long did it take you?"

Ace blinked, "maybe a couple of moons or two… The technique is simple but not easy."

"What is it, then?"

Ace got up and looked at her steadily in the eye, lifted up a claw and set it alight with a flame that burnt a bright purple that rivaled the colour of his eyes. Stormpaw watched in fascination and slight fear as the flame grew, spreading across his lower paw until it reached up to his hackles. It didn't seem to hurt him at all as the flames licked at his pelt.

"How do you just… activate it?" She remembered accidentally activating it on her own that one time.

"Control," he looked up at her, "not only over the power, but over your emotions."

"Emotions?" She snorted, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you activated your powers, you were angry at me for being a powered." He explained, "your emotion got so powerful that it activated your power."

"Then how do you control it without always being angry?"

"When you can control your emotions, it means that you don't need them to activate your powers."

"So… all I have to do is to be calm all the time?"

"No…" Ace tried to look for the right words, "you just have to… try to think and don't feel too quickly; it becomes habit, after a while."

Stormpaw nodded, trying to let her body and mind relax from its tenseness.

"Try to activate your power now!" He ordered.

"What?" She asked, confused, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"Control your emotions and then will it to happen."

Annoyed and confused at the tom's suddenly bossy nature, Stormpaw did as told. She let her yellow eyes focus on one specific leaf on a tree directly in her eyesight and let her mind relax to the point where she wasn't really seeing or feeling anything anymore. She released her muscles into a more comfortable position and willed for something to happen.

She felt a tickle at her paws and glimpsed down to see tiny, faded looking, bolts of lightning dancing around her paws before quickly vanishing.

She had done it! Maybe only briefly but, in her mind, it was a start. Ace seemed to think so too and nodded approvingly. The ex-rogue opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut off by a loud crash from above the hollow.

Stormpaw scented the air, the sound had come from behind them, just above the hollow they were practicing in, and, luckily, they were downwind from it. Signalling to Ace to keep low and quiet, she crept forward, peering over the brambles and between the trees to see two warriors looking annoyed.

"No wonder Lightningclan cats look like they've been through the Dark Place and back every time they come to a gathering," hissed a red furred warrior, "their territory is made entirely up of brambles!"

"Come on, Scarletclaw!" A tom Stormpaw recognised as Duskpelt from the gathering spat back, "you've got that mouse-brained squirrel, let's head back to our territory."

"Oh come on, Duskpelt," scoffed Scarletclaw, "we could look around…"

"You can," hissed the Pineclan deputy, "and you can also have fun being chased off by a patrol."

"Would you just abandon a clan mate like that," hissed the red she-cat.

Duskpelt blinked, "if they're being mouse-brains then of course."

"FIne!" She spat, "I'll go back with you, but I reckon we wouldn't have got caught anyway, those Lightningclan cats' brains are too filled with feather for them to see any sense."

With that, the red furred she-cat turned and strode off, Duskpelt trailing just behind her with a frustrated roll of his eyes.

Stormpaw moved to attack but Ace stopped her.

"We'll just tell Brackenstar," Ace thought aloud, "that way we're not risking our pelts by attacking two fully trained warriors."

Stormpaw let out an angry huff but couldn't help but agree, no matter how much her paws itched for a fight after what the mouse-brained Pineclan she-cat had said about her own clan. Sighing, she followed Ace back to the clearing, shooting one last glance at where the Pineclan warriors had been.

When they arrived back at camp, Ace was quick to dart up Brackenstar.

"What is it?" Sighed the Lightningclan leader warily, tired from the glaring sun.

Ace didn't falter at his gruff tone, "Stormpaw and I found Pineclan warriors hunting on our territory!"

A gasp of shock, outrage and anger came from the surrounding cats who had left their dens to see what the fuss was all about.

"What?" Yowled Brackenstar, livid.

"One of their warriors caught a squirrel on our territory," Ace flattened his ears, "Duskpelt was there too. We would've fought them but we would've lost."

"No," the leader shook his head, "you were wise not to fight. However, Pineclan is unwise for straying into our territory." He glanced around, "I must ask Fogfur to speak with them and, if they do not answer to these claims, then I will meet Violetstar by the border and we will make Pineclan pay!"

Loud chanting erupted from the cats below and a large smirk sat on Ace's face. Stormpaw blinked up at him, how could a cat seemed so pleased at the prospect of what could be a terrible battle? Shaking her head, she shrunk into the crowd, wanting to avoid her clanmates more than ever.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Ivyheart, who was glaring up at Brackenstar in interest. Stormpaw narrowed her eyes and found herself wondering what had that look between her and Duskpelt really meant at the gathering?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pineclan are unhelpful and Ace is a master schemer

Stormpaw watched quietly as Fogfur nodded along to what Brackenstar was telling him. The medicine cat was about to head over to Pineclan and talk to Violetstar about what she and Ace saw when they were hunting there. Her claws slipped in and out of her paws nervously as the Lightningclan leader finished talking to Fogfur and dipped his head towards the camp exit. Lakeheart stood beside Brackenstar, watching as the medicine cat vanished into the brambles and head towards the distant pines.

Ace seemed to be shuffling beside her, as if excited. She sighed and pressed her ears against her head, fidgeting on her paws. She didn't want to fight, her own anxieties clawed at her. After everything the ex-rouge had taught her about managing her curse, she wasn't sure that, in the heat of battle, she would be able to control them.

She suddenly noticed Sandkit, poking her head out the nursery, glimpsing at the spot where Fogfur had left with round blue eyes. Brightkit hopped out behind her and whispered something in her ear and the sandy colour sister nodded in response. Stormpaw glanced over at Shadowpaw who was flicking his tail impatiently beside Gingerpool, they had been like those kits once.

Frowning, she got to her paws and pulled herself towards the apprentice's den. She sat down just outside it, wrapping a tail around her paws.

"Scared there'll be a fight?" A voice made her jump and, to Stormpaw's surprised, it wasn't mocking in anyway.

She glanced up to see Flamepaw, another Lightningclan apprentice, looking down a her curiously.

"Nervous, more than anything." Stormpaw replied honestly, "I doubt I could beat a Pineclan warrior no matter how much I trained."

"Nonsense," scoffed the grey she-cat, "you've trained with Ace and, from what I've heard, he's a great fighter."

"I still can't beat him, though."

Flamepaw sat beside her, "I'm sure you could. Fighting is easier than you always expect it to be."

"Is it?"

Flamepaw nodded reassuringly, "see, you don't really have time to think or remember moves, you just have to let it naturally come to you."

The younger apprentice pricked up her ears, "you do?"

"Yep," the dark grey she-cat licked her own paw, "my first battle was a border scuffle against Heatherclan, it was quite easy actually, once you know what you're doing."

Stormpaw smiled in thanks, opening her mouth to say something else when her mentor, Lionpelt, cut her off when he came to a stop right in front of the two.

"Stormpaw," he said in a gruff voice, "come on, we need to go hunting."

The light grey she-cat got to her paws to follow the golden warrior, giving one last look of farewell to Flamepaw. The older apprentice flicked her tail in goodbye, got to her paws and bounded over to meet with her brothers, Patchpaw and Breezepaw.

Sending one last glance over her shoulder, Stormpaw followed Lionpelt into the forest.

…

When they returned, Stormpaw was almost falling over with the amount of prey she was carrying. She was trying to keep a steady pace next to Lionpelt who was carrying just as much, or maybe even more, than her.

They pushed their way through the brambles to arrive into a chaotic scene in the middle of the camp. She blinked her yellow eyes as Brackenstar, Lakeheart, Fogfur and all the other senior warriors gathered around each other, talking in hushed tones. The rest of the cats were scattered around the camp, all talking anxiously amongst each other. The most notable cats, though, were Greylight and Clawnose who were talking to each other in hushed, but upset, tones and Brownkit anxiously weaved around their paws.

Confused, Stormpaw dropped her catch on the fresh kill pile and padded over to Shadowpaw.

"What's going on?" She asked, "I was out hunting with Lionpelt…"

Her brother sighed, "Fogfur got back, Pineclan said that the accusations were unfounded and unfair. Violetstar said they wouldn't fight over such a petty thing and, just as he was about to leave, a Pineclan patrol found Brightkit and Sandkit sneaking around near the camp. Violetstar was about to let them get taken home with Fogfur but then Duskpelt managed to convince her to keep them as prisoners so they could get more territory off of us."

"What!" Squawked Stormpaw, fur ruffled, "but they're not even weaned yet! How could they do that?"

Shadowpaw dug his claws into the crowd, "Pineclan are full of fox-hearted coward that have to hide behind kits to get what they want, that's how."

"When I get my hands on Duskpelt, I'll tear his fur off." Stormpaw hissed.

"Wait," Shadowpaw glanced upwards, "Brackenstar's about to speak."

Stormpaw looked up at high ledge to see the golden brown leader looking down on his clan, waiting for them to quiet. He noticed a couple of senior warriors glaring up at him angrily, as if not liking his decision.

"Lightningclan," began the leader, "as I'm sure most of you know, two of our kits have been taken away from us."

There was a loud ruckus of anger, even though everyone in the clan already knew about it.

"Pineclan has agreed to give us these kits back in exchange for territory," he hesitated, "in exchange for half our territory."

Immediately, yowling broke out.

"Half?" Growled Hollowheart from the elders den, "there's no way we could do that!"

"But what about the kits?" Argued Frostpool, "do we let Pineclan keep them."

"They shouldn't have gone into Pineclan territory anyway," snorted Flamescar.

Snarling came in response. "So we let them keep the kits?" Growled Stonepelt.

"Silence!" Yelled Brackenstar, "I have made up my mind, we cannot afford to lose territory, what are we supposed to do in leaf-bare?"

"What about the kits?" Asked Ivyheart, "we should attack Pineclan right now for daring to take them!"

There were yowls of agreement at this and Stormpaw found herself noticing that there was some kind of hatred in her mother's eyes whenever someone brought up Pineclan, or maybe she was just imagining it.

"We will get the kits back," assured Brackenstar, "but we will have to negotiate with Violetstar first."

"They'll probably kill the kits first," snorted Flamescar.

Greylight let out a loud sob.

"Now, I need to discuss this more with my senior warriors, clan dismissed."

At the dismissal, the clan broke off into smaller group and talked with each other anxiously, sending glances over to where Brackenstar was. A few warriors went up to Greylight to comfort her, Ivyheart included. Stormpaw knew that her mother was close with the queen, even if Greylight was a lot more gentle in nature than her.

"This is mouse-brained," sighed Stormpaw, "how could they just… give up?"

Shadowpaw nodded, "there's no way Pineclan will let them negotiate, Violetstar is too old and Duskpelt has too much power."

"That's why we get the kits ourselves," a voice interrupted.

Stormpaw looked up, "c'mon, Ace, that's absurd."

The ex-rogue shrugged, sitting down next to the two and leaning in close to keep his voice at a low whisper.

"We're only apprentices," Shadowpaw added scornfully, "what are we supposed to do? Launch an attack?"

"No, you squirrel-brain," Ace glared at her brother evenly, "we sneak in."

Stormpaw was interested, "how?"

"Well…" Ace glanced around to check no one was listening, "Shadowpaw and I have pretty dark pelts, but you don't, Stormpaw."

She nodded whilst Shadowpaw muttered something like 'I'm not involved with this' but listened anyway.

"You could be a distraction," Ace explained, "you pretend you're a lone apprentice trying sneak the kits back but then get caught, me and Shadowpaw could then follow you using the pine trees back to their camp and then, at night, we get them and sneak away, got it?"

Stormpaw thought about it for a second, "that could work…"

"You're both mad," sighed Shadowpaw, "but…" it almost looked like it pained him to say it, "I'll try and help."

Stormpaw suddenly felt nervous. "What if it doesn't work."

"We're not gonna let those kits just suffer, are we?" Ace sighed, "No, we have to get them."

"How do we get out of camp without people noticing…" Shadowpaw flicked his tail from side to side, thinking.

"We could tell them we're going hunting…" Suggested Stormpaw.

"No, no…" Shadowpaw shook his head, "it's too obvious. What about the dirt place, I know there's a tunnel through there."

"Good thinking!" Ace complemented, though Stormpaw noticed the two toms were still sharing suspicious glances. "Let's go, one at a time."

"I'll go first," Shadowpaw strode towards the dirt place and out of sight.

Stormpaw turned to Ace. "You're sure this'll work?"

"No…" he answered honestly, "but we have to try!"

"Why?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, "I'm sure Brackenstar could come up with something."

Ace shook his head, "I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

With that, he dived over to the dirt place and disappeared. Stormpaw couldn't help but feel happy as she followed him, she had thought that the tom was just spoiling for a good fight, but there was a justification in his heart. With one last glimpse at the camp, she accidently met her mother's eyes.

Ivyheart was talking to Greylight with flattened ears and a bristling pelt and, for a second, Stormpaw reminisce on how much her eyes looked like her own.

Then she stopped to think deeper, she couldn't think of another tom in the clan that looked even remotely similar to Shadowpaw, then where did he get his looks from?

And, for the first time in her life, she was suspicious of her own mother.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story and I'm not sure about this chapter- it's a bit rushed and I struggled to really introduce this new world slowly. I hope I can write better on the next chapter but, before I go, here's a couple of interesting stuff about this series:
> 
> Ivyheart isn't the best mother but she's still pretty great
> 
> But she really hates Cursed cats but has a reason for doing so
> 
> There's also a reason I haven't introduced a father for Shadowpaw and Stormpaw yet…
> 
> I could literally write an entire other book for Ivyheart; I just feel so bad for her and none of you have any idea why!
> 
> Also Stormpaw is going to be super observant all the time and she will notice everything.
> 
> I will also be introducing the best character ever either the next chapter or the one after(so bear that in mind)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please try and review!


End file.
